


its the small things that matter

by thefrogfiles



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Age Up, Angst, Animagus, Anxiety, Blood, Breaking and Entering, Catboys, Cats, College, Crime Scenes, Crimes & Criminals, Curses, Depression, Dragons, Faeries - Freeform, Fake Dating, Fluff, Gangs, Guns, High School, Hurt, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Jail, M/M, Magic, Multi, Negative Thoughts, Never Was, Not porn, Pain, Police, Secrets, Slow Burn, Summoning, Toxic Relationships, Vandalism, Violence, Witches, Wizards, age down, blind dates, cursing, fae, holding cells, lying, never will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-04
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27379579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefrogfiles/pseuds/thefrogfiles
Summary: guysplease (ignore)
Relationships: Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han, Bang Chan/Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin, Han Jisung | Han/Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Kim Seungmin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Felix, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Han Jisung | Han/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin, Hwang Hyunjin/Lee Felix, Hwang Hyunjin/Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin/Yang Jeongin | I.N, Lee Felix/Seo Changbin, Lee Felix/Yang Jeongin | I.N
Comments: 3
Kudos: 12





	1. turn up to my intro.

ok so,,

hi my name is frog and this work is a collection of all my ideas that i want to write at some point! if you see any of these reposted elsewhere please, please, /please/ let me know so i can figure out if they’re copying my ideas or not.

its going to be a long time before any of these get written but feel free to leave comments and let me know which ones you’re looking forward to the most! that will definitely encourage me to start writing.

all my works will be stray kids focused, since they’re my ult group and the one im most invested in. i will, however, as you can see in the tags, write about a lot of different ships and a lot of different genres. if you have a request for a certain ship or universe let me know!

please understand that i dont condone shipping, and im really only using them as characters because i suck at creating names,, these idols are their own people, i do not own them in any mannet. 

if you ask me to write anything with a sex scene, or anything related to that, i will report you :D


	2. color me loved (minsung)

“Come on,” Jisung whines as he’s shoved against the police car, arms twisted behind his back. “It was art! I was improving the place!”

The officer scoffs and closed the handcuffs around Jisung’s wrists. “It was vandalism. I doubt anyone would call spraypainting curse words and graphic body parts, _art_. Now get in the car.” He puts a hand on the back of Jisung’s head but he ducks away.

“They were just mushrooms?” He offers weakly, panic setting it when he realizes _wow, he’s going to be taken to a police station and they’ll put me in a holding cell and they’re probably going to call my parents and then they’ll actually disown me and yikes what am I going to do._ His stream of thoughts is interrupted by the officer as he scoffs at Jisung’s weak attempt to wiggle out of the situation and finally manages to push him into the back seat. 

big assignment + too much stress = spray painter!jisung

summary: When Jisung gets caught graffiting an abandoned warehouse on the sketchy side of town, he doesnt expect to meet his _soulmate_ of all people in the same holding cell.   
  


featuring parent figure chan, best friend felix, and tattoo artist changbin :D

platonic!


	3. leave me in pieces (2sung)

Seungmin doesn’t understand. His friends tell him to break the rules, to push the limits, but the moment he starts to do so they say he’s in the wrong. That he’s taking it too far. They say Jisung’s toxic, a menace. But they don’t see how much _better_ Seungmin is. How much he’s improved, all that he’s _learnt._

And even if this ends badly, with someone hurt, with it all crumbling down, and his future ruined, Seungmin would do it all over again. Because he’s nothing without Jisung. 

.

Jisung’s tired. Of the opinions, the constant commenting, the need people have to know everything about him although they’ve met once and will never meet again. Then comes Seungmin; dress shirts, berets, good grades, and everything Jisung wishes he was but prays he’ll never be.   
  


It takes him by surprise. The way Seungmin doesn’t shy away from his life, the crimes, the constant violence. The way he _embraces_ it. And Jisung wouldn’t rather have anyone else by his side. Afterall, he is nothing without Seungmin.   
  


toxic friendship au where the only basis i have for this work is “be gay, do crime” 

theres going to be a lot of small crimes and maybe a few felonies but uh itll work out,,

not sure if im going to make this romantic or platonic yet


	4. STAY away, and leave me alone

Jisung sniffles as he makes his way through the bedroom, onto the bed, and into Felix’ arms. “I just wish they would be quiet,” he says, voice soft. Vunerable. And so, so tired. “Yeah, I have anxiety, but why do they have to bring it up all the time? Don’t they know how much worse it makes it? Makes it look like it’s such an issue when it’s _not._ I didn’t _ask_ to be socially inadequate, to not be able to handle large crowds, to have the voices in my head. And everytime they bring it up it just makes it so much _worse_.”

.   
  


Minho scowls at the phone in his hand, open to Twitter where he was scrolling through the posts. “Honestly, Chan,” he all but yells to the kitchen where he can hear Chan is, grabbing a snack. “You should stop doing scheduled VLives.” The sounds go quiet. Chan pokes his head past the wall and into the livingroom.   
  


“Huh?” He says eloquently, mouth stuffed with crackers. Minho grins at the sight before he remembers what he was doing. He stands up and walks over, holding the phone centimeters away from Chan’s face. “They’re taking you for granted,” he announces as he watches Chan scroll through the posts he pulled up. “You’re not their fucking therapist and it’s time they learnt that.”

.

told the vlive stays id write this because people were being so disrespectful towards the boys >:(( 

just a chapter per member of blatant issues they probably see, such as people bashing changbins body features, babying jeonging even though he’s a grown man, only seeing hyunjin as a pretty face, calling minho and seungmin rude names, etc. 

i am going to consume stay :D


	5. feline good with you (hyunminsung)

Jisung bends down to pick up the first cat, grey and fluffy and squirming in his arms as he tries to get a better grip to show him to Chan. He coos, brushing a hand down its spine in an effort to calm it and the feline all but melts into him. Jisung smiles, small and sweet, as he shifts the cat in order to pick up the second. It comes willingly, practically running into the crook of his arm. He laughs and turns around, barely glancing at Chan, hands full of soft, black and grey fluff and waving tails.   
  


“They showed up two weeks ago, on the balcony. Scratched and yowled until I let them in, and then proceeded to trash my apartment. They don’t stay long but—“

”Jisung,” Chan interrupts, eyes focused on the felines, “those aren’t cats.”

Jisung blinks.

He looks down. Looks up. Looks down. They definitely _look_ like cats: pointed ears, tails, the cutest, tiniest paws, and the cutest noses— and nope, that one is looking at him weird. He narrows his eyes at the black one, its amber eyes round and pleading and that’s strange, because Jisung’s absolutely positive hes never seen that expression on either cat, even when they broke his blender the first time they came inside.   
  


But there’s no denying that they still look like cats so he brushes it off, looking up at Chan and holding eye contact. His gaze is insistent, pleading. “Chan,” he starts. There’s a pause where he tries to organize his thoughts but then his mouth is moving and asks, “are you high again?”

.

minho and hyunjin are cats but they’re actually not, so that’s fun.   
no idea where this is going to relationship wise or storywise, but look forward to it ig!!!  
  



	6. iridescence (hyunho)

“Minho,” Jeongin whispers, voice hoarse and strained with fear, “that’s not a unicorn.” There are still embers in his hair, glowing brightly through the smoky gloom. In any other situation Minho would already have reached over by now to both hit him for the remark and brush the sparks away before he caught on fire.

But this isn’t any other situation, because right now, where Minho was once a hundred percent positive a unicorn would appear, there is a dragon.   
  


It takes up half the room, stretching from wall to wall despite being curled up. It’s wings are huge, folder against its back. The scales reflect the purple smoke, sparkling like obsidian, each one almost as big as his hand. Its face is turned away, thankfully, because Minho knows he would have shit his pants otherwise.   
  


Jeongin’s still standing there, hardly breathing and posture tense. Minho isn’t sure what the procedure is. Does he run? Call Chan? Offer himself as a sacrifice? Poke it? Maybe leave and lock Jeongin inside, just to see what happens? 

And then the dragom moves, the smallest twitch, and Minho is flying _the fuck_ out of there, grabbing Jeongin along the way, because there’s no way in hell Minho’s going to be there when the dragon wakes up.

.

minho, jeongin, and chan are witches but im not telling you about the others :p

might be romantic? not sure yet

leave a comment!! but if you’re going to scream about minsung, don’t. 


	7. ???

okok miraculous ladybug au with stray kids

alya/vulpina as jeongin  
adrian/cat noir as minho (hegrhehdhejdhefhec)  
nino/carapace as jisung  
marinette/ladybug as chan

and the rest as either villians or side characters 

maybe luka as changbin or hyunjin?  
rose as felix?  
hyunjin as the tall girl with highlights? (forgot her name <\3)  
and seungmin as villian or hawk moth hrhrgbdhdbejs

the dynamic im thinking of between chan and minho,,, hheheheheh


End file.
